Heretofore, for example, a material 100 is carried in a plant or factory in such a manner that the material 100 is packed in a bag 101 and contained in a cardboard box 102 which is an outer case as shown in FIG. 12.
The cardboard box 102 is formed at its bottom with two pairs of gatefold flaps 103. The flaps 103 are closed with a sealing adhesive tape or the like. The bag 101 is formed at its bottom with an opening 104. The bag 101 is therefore folded to close the opening 104 and set in the cardboard box 102. The bag 101 is provided with a holding part 105 at the top.
The contents packed in such a packaging container are usually taken out by manual works. Specifically, the cardboard box 102 is turned upside down, the adhesive tape is removed from the flaps 103, the opening 104 is opened, and a worker takes out the content.
However, in the case where the material 100 contained in the cardboard box 102 is carried in the plant or factory, it is inefficient to manually take out the materials 100 from the packaging containers one by one.
It is therefore conceivable that the worker opens the flaps 103 of the cardboard box 102 as shown in FIG. 13 while grasping the holding part 105 to have the material 100 fall by its own weight. If the material 100 has a certain weight and the opening 104 is not sealed with adhesive tape or the like, the material 100 can push open the opening 104 and fall out of the bag 101.
JP2002-225937A discloses a container including a container body 106 and a bag 107 joined to an edge of an open end of the container 106, in which margarine 108 is filled, as shown in FIG. 14. The bag 107 has an open one end opening in the same position as the open end of the container body 106.
To release the margarine 108, the container body 106 is turned upside down to bring the open end downward, and air holes formed in the bottom of the container body 106 are opened as shown in FIG. 14. Thus, air enters the container body 106 through the air holes, peeling the bag 107 and allowing the margarine 108 to fall by its own weight as shown in FIG. 15.